


Ripple

by permanentlei



Series: Zutara Month Drabbles [18]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Zutara, Zutara Month, Zutara Month 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanentlei/pseuds/permanentlei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once thought can never be unthought.<br/>Day 20 of Zutara Month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripple

When Zuko took Azula’s lightning bolt for Katara a million thoughts ran through his mind in the space of a second. One was love and now that he had thought it, he couldn’t unthink it.

It created a ripple effect within his mind and soon Zuko found his brain filled with thoughts of Katara and love. So often it happened that the two become synonymous with each other. He could not think of Katara without thinking of love and could not think of love without thinking of Katara.

And it frustrated him, the burn marks in the garden his proof.


End file.
